Five Nights with 39
Five Nights With 39 is a popular FNaF fan-game which was created by 39Games and released on the 12th of February 2017. In this game, the player must survive multiple nights against "39 The Bunny", a blue rabbit animatronic, sometimes accompanied by his "friend", a plushie version of him. Description WARNING! This game contains extremely vulgar language, a sexually explicit scene and some themes of suicide. If you are sensitive to such topics, I advise you do not play this game. If you are under the age of 18, DO NOT play this game. Summary You have been called out by a teal animatronic bunny with glasses, his name is 39. He has a strange personality, something you wouldn't see in your average animatronic, he's foul, he's rowdy, he's stupid, and he's coming for you! Survive his random movements, and his little pal that will surely end you if you are not quick enough, boop his nose to keep him away! (For whatever reason he does not like it.) Features * Seven playable nights. * A lovable and hateable character and his buddy. * A mysterious story. * 12 Obtainable Trophies (via Gamejolt API!). Story (Plot) After 20 years being by himself, 39 the Bunny is lonely, bored and wants some company besides Plushie39. A chance for him comes up when he learns that some person's son died, theorized to have been murdered. 39 sends out a newspaper article to one Sam Clydeson saying that he killed his son and wants him to come to the Advert Studio. In between each night up to the 6th night, 39 will talk to Plushie39 about his interactions with Sam and how he feels about it. 39 is surprised when Sam Clydeson turns up at the studio, but in an effort to not appear weak and express his loneliness, 39 messes with Sam instead. Sam turns the tables on 39 by staying in the office, spooking him whenever he uses the computer in the power supply room and booping 39's nose because he hates it so much. Plushie39 walks in whenever he wants and to avoid his attack, Sam knocks him down making him leave crying or cursing at him. 39 has a sensor that stops him from swearing though some of it does get past the sensor at times, once the fifth night is completed the sensor is lifted and 39 states that if Sam comes back that he will be mad. (he actually says something else but trying to keep it family friendly here.) Sam returns for a 6th night and finds 39 masturbating on the stage. 39 realizes that Sam came back and freaks out, unloading all of his anger and hatred towards Sam now that the sensor isn't holding him back. 39 tries his hardest to kill Sam but in the end, Sam survives and uploads footage of 39 masturbating from the video cameras on youtube. This upsets 39 when he finds the video and calls Sam for an explanation but he breaks down and exclaims that he didn't kill Sam's son and that it was just a joke. Gameplay Summary TBA Category:Games